Sparrow Squadron - My life as an Aurelian Teen Fighter Pilot
by Aceofdarose
Summary: Leasath and Aurelia are at war. David Atkinson has already lost his older brothers in the Navy. His only choice is to join Sparrow Squadron, under the command of Maj. Naomi Winters. He will become the first teen to enter the squadron as well. He'll have to grow up fast in order to survive, and prove to his older squadron mates he has what it takes.
1. Chapter 1- Off to war

"It's either prison OR save your ass now and join the air force.", the judge said. It was a hot and humid day, plus with me sweating profusely under this suit and being nervous at the same time. I looked into my mother's eyes. She didn't want either. I had already lost two brothers in the Aurelian Navy already, and I'm next in line to carry on the family name. "What will it be, boy?", the judge asked. I hesitated, " A-Air Force.", I said. "Good, case dismissed, all charges dropped, good luck up in the air!", the judge said. The sound of high-heels clicking against the tile floor came echoing down the hallway. I turned to face a woman dressed in an Aurelian Air Force uniform. She was white, with semi blonde-brown hair, with shades on .She was definitely a pilot. She came up to me and my mother. "Mrs. Atkinson?", the officer said. "Yes?", my mother replied. The woman took off her shades , revealing her hazel-pacific colored eyes. I was mesmerized for a moment. Her name badge read, "Winters". "I'm Maj. Naomi Winters, Aurelian Air Force. I'm here to supervise your son's case…." , "He agreed already"., my mother said, "please take care of him and don't let him get killed up there, he's all I have left.", tears were streaming down her cheeks.

I looked up to Ms. Winters, " If you'll excuse us?". She nodded and looked away for sake of privacy. "Mom , listen to me! ", I said as my voice was beginning to crack because of the tears. "I'll be alright. I promise I won't die. You have to stay strong. Do it for Uncle Jack and Aunt Macy, do it for Grandma, do it for me, ok? OK?", I asked. My mom settled down, took a couple of deep breaths. "Yes, I will.", she said. I walked over to Commander Winters. " Ok, we're settled down now.", I said. "Sorry about the sudden intrusion, I didn't mean to be so straight forward, habit I guess.", she said. My mom asked, " Who are you again?" "My name is Maj. Naomi Winters, Aurelian Air Force , I'm here to supervise your son's case but I take it, it's already been decided.", she said. Several hours passed by as we went over my terms of service, pay , and training. Partially, I always wanted to be a fighter pilot for as long as I could remember. The other half of me didn't want to go. I had my whole life ahead of me. It was eight o' clock at night by the time we finished, and I signed my life away on that official looking paper that had "Federal Republic of Aurelia Air Force Recruitment ", stamped on it on the top. The life I knew all these years, were suddenly erased, all because of a crime I didn't even do. My mother gazed at me one last time, her eyes meeting mine, I wanted to look away, but couldn't . I embraced her in one last hug, her tear staining my left shoulder. It felt warm, then turned cold. I felt a gentle hand on my right shoulder. I let go of my mother, she nodded her approval. I was off to war.

I grabbed my grandfather's old war torn backpack, he had used back in the Osean army during the Belkan War in 1995. It was cold outside, it was dark for 8pm in Aurelia, that's because we are on the southern hemisphere. Maj. Winters' pristine high heels were echoing on the dew drenched pavement of the courthouse parking lot. I heard my own heavy, sloppy footsteps start to follow the rhythm of Major Winters' steps. She looked back at me," You have good ears, not many new recruits can do this on their first day, or ever.", she said. I blushed a bit, "Ah, it's nothing really. My grandpa taught me when I was little. He was in the army during The Belkan War.", I said. "Which one?", she asked. "Osea.", I said. We approached what appeared to be HER car. I didn't see any other military personnel standing at attention and giving a quick, snapping salute. I opened the back passenger door and tossed my bag in, I took a quick glance around, it was a mess. There were fashion and rock band magazines all over the floor, a pair of flip flops and a bag of personal clothing. "Uh,uh! You sit in the front with me, you're my guest remember?", she said. I thought she caught me looking around. "Right, my bad.", I said. "It's ok, Pumpkin.", she said. It struck me odd that she was treating me like her own child, not a fresh faced recruit. "You're kinda soft for an Air Force Major.", I said. " I know", she said while untying her tight bun, unraveling her long locks of hair, " I'm known for it, but I get rough when I need to, just stay on my good side and you'll live.", she said with a smile. " You better get your sleep, we got a long trip ahead of us.", she said. "Where are we going?", I asked. "You'll see.", she said. I looked outside the window looking at the streaks of light from the passing buildings, I would be on the receiving end of those lights streaking past my canopy in the form of bullets later on. I was shaken from my dream. My vision was blurry and fuzzy. My mouth had that morning breath and my teeth itched. "We're here.", Maj. Winters said. "Welcome to Avant Airbase".


	2. Chapter 2- Prolouge

"Sparrow Squadron, this is base, do you copy?", the control tower squawked on the radio, blaring into all of our flight helmets.

It was a clear spring day, high above Aurelia, the clouds were sparse and few, the sun glistening over my cockpit canopy. I couldn't ask for more. "Roger, Control, this is Sparrow Lead, what's the situation, over?", I heard Maj. Winters over the radio.

"We have unidentified aircraft bearing 180 degrees west, 10 miles, 5,000 ft below, from your position. Can you intercept and investigate? ", Control asked.

"I really can't do that right now, I'm training a nugget right now, he's unarmed. Are you sure there aren't any other units up and about to intercept, over?", she asked.

I was Sparrow 2, Maj. Winters' wingman, I was "The Nugget ", or noob of the fighter squadron. I sat in the tight confined cockpit of an F/A-18 C " Crap " Hornet, an older version of the newer, faster F "Fun" Hornet. The Nuggets always get the hand me downs, but I didn't mind, it's one of my favorite jets, and I'm flying one.

I snapped back to the conversation"…Ah c'mon! How is the new guy going to measure up if we happen to get into a dogfight!? He's unarmed! ", that was Sparrow 3, "Shogun".

"Cool it!", Maj. Winters snapped. "We'll take the chance, tower.", Winters said. "Roger that, over and out Sparrow.", Tower. "Doggy, you there?", she called to me. "Yes, sir. I hear you loud and clear.", I said "Good, stay on my right wing, I don't want you to get shot at first if they happen to be not exactly our friends, you got that?", she asked. "Yes, sir.", I said.

"Shogun, Hog!", she snapped. "Yes, sir? Yes, mom?", they said. "Split up and fly top cover at 6,000 ft above us, sneak behind the targets if they shoot, and take them down.", she said. "Roger, will do. Why, why, why on a day like this?!", Hog said.

The radar read picked up 4 green blips, "Bogies". Intercept range, 5 miles, 10,000ft. We were at 15,000ft. Shogun and Hog were at 21,000ft. Maj. Winters glided her Hornet right over mine, mere inches above my canopy. Blocking out the sun, and setting up on my left wing. " You see anything?", she asked me.

"Radar says, 2.5 miles to intercept, same altitude and bearing 180 west toward Avant.", I said. " Pick up your visual scanning", she said as we banked around in a wide circle on our left sides. I was still getting used to formation banking, this was all practice still to me. Then I saw 4 glints of light over the ocean, with the clouds to their back, perfect contrast.

" I see them! 10 o' clock below!", I shouted. " I see them, keep calm ,ok?", she said as I saw her head turn toward me from her cockpit, giving me a thumbs up. I returned the favor. "Shogun, Hog. You got that?", I asked. "Yea, kid, we got it.", said Hog.

I follwed Maj. Winters as we descended to 10,000 ft in a wide downward spiral, coming up on the bogie's 6 o'clock, or tail position. I recognized them instantly.

The Vulture and Southern Cross symbol on their tails, all grey and white camo bodies with the Aurelian Snowflake on the wingtips of their F-22 Raptors, it was Gryphus Squadron!

"Attention, Unknown aircraft, please identify your squadron and number", I said . 1 mile from Avant Airbase.

"This is the 207th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Gryphus. This is Gryphus 1, who are you?", he asked. I was thunderstruck, I was talking to a real life ace!

I stammered, "Th…This is 135th TFS, Sparrow, I'm Sparrow 2, call sign Doggy. ", I said. Maj. Winters broke in," Control we found Gryphus Squadron, I repeat we intercepted Gryphus Squadron, they are in need for repairs and refueling.", she said. "Roger, we are getting prepared now.", tower said.

The battle scared Raptors looked fierce, deadly. They had bullet holes, blast marks, and oil smudges all under on their bellies. "Shogun, Hog, come on down, no need for hiding, they're friendlies.", I said.

"Roger that, kid.", Shogun said. Gryphus 1 crackled on the radio, "Sparrow squadron, would you escort us in to land? we received major damage from scattered Leasath fighters. I guess they still have some fight in them.", he said.

"Sure thing.', Maj. Winters said. All the Raptors lowered their landing gear, except Gryphus 4, their right rear wheel wouldn't come down all the way. "I'm having some problem with my rear gear.", Gryphus 4 said.

Just then his engine caught fire. "Everyone pull up and break!", shouted Gryphus 4, " I can't keep it under control! Gyrphus Squad, it was a pleasure fly….", his radio went dead.

A massive explosion rocked my jet and me inside the cockpit, I got control of it as it lurched and heaved from the force of the explosion. Gryphus 4's plane went down in a fire ball, pieces of it falling to the beach and ocean.

The main fuselage still had it's right wing attached, crashed on the runway. "Damn it! what the hell happened!?", said Hog and Gryphus 2.

It wasn't until much later after the wreckage was cleaned up and we all landed, the ground crew said that his landing gear came loose and somehow got sucked into the engine from the inside of the fuselage...


	3. Chapter 3- Call Sign

Chapter 2 - Call Sign

_It was just a dream. It was just a freakin dream!_

I sat up in my bunk, hitting my head on the ceiling. _Gotta remember that is there._ I rubbed my head. It was morning, and the sun was just about to come up over the hills looking over Avant Airbase.

I hopped down the thin metal ladder, and planted my feet on the cold wood floor. I almost tripped because it was so clean, the sunlight was gleaming off the floor, nearly blinding me. I made it to the front door and walked outside.

_That's funny, I didn't notice sand when I first got here last night. _Sparrow Squad's barracks was had a basketball court in front of it, and a marvelous view of the ocean,too. I heard someone walking, coming around the corner . It was Maj. Winters.

"Oh, hey kid.", she said. "Had a rough night last night?", she asked.

"Wha?, oh not at all.", I said. "I got to meet almost everybody, you do this for all the rookies?", I asked.

"We do. Not everybody else, they're _by the book_.", she said "What made you get up early? Still got about an hour before Reveille.", she said.

"I really don't know.", I said, scratching my head. "You shoot hoops before?", she asked. I didn't notice that she was wearing an old faded t-shirt and short basketball shorts, showing off her long legs.

"I did for a little bit, but I didn't exactly go with it. Wasn't my sport.", I said. "But I can shoot for sure.",I said.

"Ok, we'll shoot just for the heck of it.", she said. Time flew by faster then a jet. by the time we were done, Reveille sounded over the loud speakers.

"Better get back inside, Long lines for showers and shaving.", she said. "Where do you go?", I asked.

"Ladies,duh! I'll catch you later, YOU sir, have a lot of introducing and classes to do still.", she said.

_Classes! I wasn't told about classes!? When will I get to fly a real jet then?, THIS is what I chose over jail, MORE classes?_

I ran back inside and quickly took a shower and bushed my teeth, and shoved on my flight suit. The Sparrow patch set neatly and tight on my shoulder, perfect.

I followed the older guys to the mess hall. Some were young in their 20's. Some were veterans, in their mid 20's early 30's. Some were tall. Short. Wide. Long. Buff. Not so buff. Light. Dark. And then there was…..me, the nugget. The lowest of the low. The Mess hall was full of life when I entered. It was loud with the chatter of men and women, clamoring and clanging of the metal trays and utensils.

I got my food and started to look for a place to eat. _Just like on the first day of school. _

I was walking down the aisle, when suddenly someone spoke up, "Hey, new guy!", the man shouted and waved.

"Over here, hurry.", he said. I looked and saw the sparrow patch, "Oh,hey. What's up?", I asked. I sat down.

The asian looking man asked me, "What's your name, kid?". "David, or Dave. I prefer Dave, though", I said.

"Name's Shogun, my real name is Ed.", Shogun said. "This is my wingman, Hog.", he said.

I looked over to the skinny white guy stuffing his face with food, "Mice ta meet ou", Hog said through a mouthful.

"My name is Hog, real name Jason. I guess I don't have to explain why, haha, you gonna eat that?", he asked, pointing to the mashed potatoes.

"Nah, take it.", I said. "Thanks.", Hog said.

"So, uh what's your call sign?", Shogun asked.

"Callsign?", I asked. "Your nickname.", he said.

"Oh, I don't have one….yet.", I said.

"Well, you're in luck! We help the noobs get their names", he said.

"Ok.", I said.

"What are your interests?", he asked.

"Well, dogs are my favorite animals, I had a lot crushes in high school, and I like baseball.", I said.

"Hmmmmmm, dogs, lots of crushes on the ladies, baseball. Got it", said Shogun.

"Well, what is it?",I asked.

"Doggy", said Hog.

"Doggy?", asked Maj. Winters.

"Yes,sir.", I said.

I was in the Commander Alderson's office for introduction and assignment to Sparrow Squadron.

"Who gave this call sign to you, son?", Cmndr. Alderson asked, his western style mustache moved as he spoke.

"Shogun and Hog,sir!", I said, standing at attention. Rigid and firm.

"At ease, Atherton, no need for impressions. Shogun and Hog, huh?", he said, turning to Winters. She looked down and toward the floor.

"Those two jokers…", she said

"It'll have to do, welcome aboard, Doggy. Welcome to the 135th Fighter Squadron, The Slick Sparrows.", Commander Alderson said.

"Thank you, sir!", I snapped a sharp salute and followed Maj. Winters out the door.

"Now, we begin your training.", she said

"This is gonna be fun.", I said.


	4. Chapter 4- Centrifuge

Chapter 4- Centrifuge

The classes went by faster than I expected . All the studying and remembering terms and analyzing pictures, paid off when I passed the final exam with a 90%.

Then came…..the dreaded centrifuge. Every pilot has to pass the centrifuge test in order to earn their wings. The centrifuge is like one big slingshot, just being swung around in a circle without launching the capsule that us nuggets , and even astronauts, sit in.

As I was waiting in line, an adjacent door to my right opened up. A nugget stepped out, looking pale beyond belief , he mumbled to himself," It'll only take 15 seconds they said. It would be quick they said.", in a low voice, as if he had gone stir crazy, or what pilots call, "Vertigo". He had puke stains on his flight suit.

"Atkinson, David !", called out the test coordinator. "Present.", I said.

"You're up, remember your breathing techniques, and try to hold out for the 15 seconds, or you'll end up looking like that guy over there, and retake it over again. Lets make this a one time pit stop, ok?", he said.

"Affirmative.", I said. I strapped myself in, and closed the hatch, it let off a soft hiss. There wasn't an oxygen mask or anything, because the facility was on ground level, not making sharp, life or death evasive maneuvers.

"Ok, can you hear me?", asked the coordinator over the tiny television screen, I could see myself on the one next to it. "Yes, I can.", I said.

"Alright, here we go, the G force will soon build up to 9 G's , if you can get past that without blacking out, you don't ever have to do this again, and you get your wings!", he said.

"Alright let's do this!", I said.

He started it up. _Ok I can do this no biggie. _

2G's: The force against my next and chest was starting to build up.

4G's: "Ok start squeezing your legs and stomach…Now!", the instructor said. I Squeezed with all my might, my legs and stomach were tight. I took short tight breaths, to help keep the blood in my head. _Hhhmp! _Gasp. _Hhhmp! _Gasp. I went.

6G's: I felt as if I was overweight, at 6G's, My weight totaled at about 2,000 lbs. "Keep it together man! You can do it!", the instructor said. My face felt like it was about to be ripped off the bone. I kept my breathing up.

7G's: I started to feel weak, my vision was starting to fade of all color. _Crap, not good! _"Don't give in! Keep it up! 5 seconds left! ", the instructor cheered me on.

8.5G's: I grunted and cussed as much as I could, all while constraining every fiber in my body to fight back GLOC ( Blacking out ) I started to slump down in the chair, but slowly got back up. "5,4,3,2,1…and Zero!", the instructor said.

The Centrifuge slowed down back to a halt. The test was over.

"How do you feel?", he asked over the microphone.

"Oh Jesus, it felt like hell! I felt like that fat kid from a video I saw one time, he was being pushed down in his chair on a roller coaster. How did I do?", I asked.

"You did excellent! Actually better than most nuggets I've tested.", he said.

"So a prodigy? ", I asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know.", he said.

The door of the capsule hissed open , the blinding, pure white light of the centrifuge dome greeted my weary eyes.

I was handed to packet , and informed to meet up with Cmndr. Alderson and Maj. Winters.

_I'm finally on my way to become a fighter pilot! _I screamed in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for getting people confused with the chapter set up (EX. 1=2 2=3 3=4 and so on. ) I'm also changing ranks of Commander Alderson to Colonel Alderson. Maj. Winters is now Capt. Winters ( sounds more realistic, why? I don't know, maybe sounds more fluent I guess. ) **

Chapter 5- Wings

It took me a while to get over to the main HQ running the hectic, but professional Avant airbase.

I then had to go down a maze of hallways in order to get to Col. Alderson's office. Capt. Winters was waiting outside.

"Sir.", I said as I snapped a salute. She returned the favor, "Atkinson.", she replied.

We then entered Col. Alderson's office. The three of us saluted at the same time. "At ease.", he said in a calm but gravely voice. The voice of a hero.

Col. Alderson served during the Belkan War in 1995, as the ace for Osea. But the Ustian ace, call sign Cipher, beat his record of kills in a ratio of 15 to 7 in at least every two engagements combined.

Col. Alderson said he once flew with Galm Team, " The Mercenary Dream Team ", during the major battle of Airspace B7R, "The Round Table", in Operation Battle Axe. Belka sent in the best of the best, the allies were outnumbered but equally matched in skill.

He has the iconic picture of Galm Team, taken from inside the cockpit of his aircraft, breaking off to engage the enemy, never to be seen again, on the wall behind his desk. I returned to reality. He was almost done signing the promotion certificate.

"Captain, if you'll please?", he said to Winters. She walked over and signed under his signature.

"Doggy, er , David. Please step forward", she said to me. I did.

She told me to raise my right hand, and repeat after her, "I, David Atkinson, do solemnly swear , that I will support and defend, the constitution of the Federal Republic of Aurelia, against all enemies foreign and domestic, that I bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation, or purpose of evasion, and that I will and faithfully discharge the duties of the office, upon which I am granted.", I did so.

Col. Alderson gave her the wings to pin on my dress uniform. I couldn't help but smile knowing that I was about to become an Aurelian Air Force Pilot! She walked up to me, looked straight at me with those deep blue eyes, smiled a bit, and pinned my golden wings. I picked up the faint wisps of….perfume?

_What the?, _I thought.

Col. Alderson read the certificate aloud, " On this day, August 10th , 2020, Cadet David Atkinson has been promoted to the rank of Airman in the Federal Republic of Aurelia Air Force", he completed without pausing for a breath. He must've done this a million times.

Alderson handed me the certificate, saluted, and shook my hand. Alderson dismissed us.

"I'm sorry none of your family weren't able to make it up here", Winters said, facing me. We walked out the door and toward the HQ front entrance.

"You called them?", I asked.

"Yes. Are you mad at me for doing that?", she asked.

I was a little on the inside, "No, not at all. I knew they wouldn't be able to. Avant is too far from Santa Elva anyway.", I said.

"Ah, SE huh?", she asked. "I'm from Monte Breeze.", she said.

"No kidding?", I asked.

We made it to the front door of HQ and headed out toward the hangars that were home to Sparrow's Hornets.

"Hobbit!?", she shouted.

I was awestruck looking face to nose cone of the mighty but agile F/A-18 E Hornet. We heard some clattering on the floor followed by cussing, "Who the bloody ##%&**&^! hell is interruptin' me during my work!?", a short, stocky, grime covered, red haired man shouted as he rolled out from under the jet on his mechanics creeper. Glaring at us.

"Hobbs, it's me. Blizz.", she said

" So sorry about that lassie! An' who is this lad?", Hobbit asked.

"David, this is Hobbs, our squad's mechanic. He can fix these babies up faster than you can say "sidewinder". He's our new nugget, Hobbs. ", she said.

"Pleased to meet you uh, Hobbs", I said shaking his hand. They turned black from the grime.

"Sorry about tha', mechanics hands ye know.", he said. "No problem, I like to get my hands dirty sometimes myself, I need to or I get bored.", I said.

Hobbs is from way up north-east in the freezing regions of Nordland. "What's yer callsign, lad?", he asked me. "Doggy, sir.", I replied.

"Ah, let me guess you play baseball, like a lot of girls huh?", he said.

"Spot on.", I said.

"Let's not get too carried away here shall we? Hobbit, if you will?", Capt. Winters said.

"Ah, yes. follow me.", Hobbit said.

We walked to a closed hangar that had a big orange 2 on the front. Hobbit went to the breaker box and flipped the switch. The lights went on in pairs, perfectly synchronized with the doors opening. The last set cast rays on the canopy, making it shine. 617 was the nose number. My eyes grew huge, as if they were about to pop out of their sockets! The Hornet looked menacing.

"It's an older C model, but it will have to do for now, we have your E model on order to ship here soon.", said Winters.

"That's….mine? That's my jet?! I get to fly my jet?!", I said in excitement.

Winters smiled. Hobbit chuckled. I jumped up and down like a kid getting a puppy for Christmas.

"Watch out sky! There's a new pilot around! And his name is Doggy!", I shouted.

"Remember lad, you have to treat it as if it were your girlfriend, or several you had in mind. You wouldn't want old Hobbs to have a higher paycheck than you now would you?", Hobbs said.

"I'll make sure to split half of mine.", I said.

"And you still have training to do with this too, it's not all fun and games you know.", Winters said.

My nerves were shot with adrenaline. It took me a couple minuets to calm down.

We stayed at the hangars for a few hours talking, getting to know each other more. Hog and Shogun even showed up, I told them how excited I was to be able to fly now. The sun was setting, painting the blue sky shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

Some distance away in his office, Col. Alderson was peering out through the blinds, smiling a bit and chuckling at how we, Sparrow Squad, were messing around.

"Good luck kid. See you in the air. I see an ace in you.", he said to himself.

END.

_**Sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while. I'm still getting over the major tech overload that I received for Christmas, that is a new TV, PS3, and a new phone and reading several new books as well. I've also been getting fat and lazy since it's Christmas vacation from school for me. Please let me know what you think about the story and how you enjoy it! I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as I can. **_

_**Thanks, and ' Have nice day '. **_


End file.
